


Invisible Savior

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A mysterious stranger infiltrates Monster High and is looking to have his way with an unexpected Spectra Vondergeist. Will one man prevent Spectra's horrible experience from happening before it's too little, too late?





	Invisible Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I for once, do not own anything associated with Monster High or it's characters Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and a dude. Seriously, a dude actually created Monster High. I can't be lying to you deep down.

The entire row of Hallways around Monster High were empty as it was. That's because everyone had to settle in for class. The day felt boring as usual, considering that there was pop quizzes and a whole lot of snoozing coming from the students. All they wanted to do was get out of school and nothing else. But it was seven hours left in the school day, and the students around couldn't take much more patience.

But not everyone was stressed. Try telling that to Spectra Vondergeist herself. The editor of the Ghostly Gossip was always working twenty-four seven without no rest. Despite being a busy ghoul herself, Spectra was never stressed one bit. Although she felt a bit lonely being an apparition and all, she's gotten used to it. With all the gossip she'd been witnessing in the students' private lives, no wonder she wanted to excel a career in journalism. It's no wonder with her mysterious violet eyes, brilliant ghostly pale skin, long violet hair and stunning body, Spectra could've been a model. But she wanted to prove that brains was more important than beauty, so she decided to start her own newspaper column made exclusively for iCoffins.

After checking her face for any flaws, Spectra was ready to get her scoop. Since she already had class, Spectra made time to excuse herself from Mad Science class in order to find anything exciting and interesting going on. Mostly, she would get her scoop outside the classroom when class was over, but she decided to look inside classroom after classroom instead. Who knows, maybe Spectra could get a good shot of Heath Burns putting thumbtacks around the teacher's seat. Or if she got lucky, maybe Heath would stick thumbtacks up Manny Taur's poor butt and blame it on Jackson.

However, she was disappointed to find out that Heath was stuck sleeping in Clawculus. He didn't bother cleaning up his drool in the process since he used his drool to gaze over Abbey Bominable's entire body. Other than that, it was a slow day.

Disappointed, Spectra flew away, trying desperately to find an eye-opening story she could get her hands on.

"Ohhh, this is so hard," Spectra sighed, "Every classroom I go to, not a spicy piece of juicy gossip anywhere. No fights, no break-ups, no nothing. What a waste of time..."

Spectra was now feeling restless. Some day this was turning out to be. She might as well go back to her original class and sleep out the entire hour just like Heath was doing in Clawculus. That's what she'd rather be doing instead.

But before she could go back, Spectra accidentally bumped into someone!

"OOOF!" Spectra yelped as she was knocked to the floor.

As soon Spectra shook off the nerves, she looked up to find a gruff man wearing nothing but a black hoodie and blue jeans. By his pale white skin, he looked more like a ghost. From Spectra's point of view, he was in fact, a ghost. And an old-looking ghost at best. He looked way old to be a student from Monster High, but that didn't bother Spectra none.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," Spectra chuckled, "I guess my mind got lost somewhere."

A smirk came across the face of the figure, laughing it off.

"So, I don't think I've seen you here before," Spectra replied, "Are you new here?"

The mysterious stranger didn't respond, but he did nod.

"Well, good to know," She nodded as well, "I'm Spectra Vondergeist, head of the 'Ghostly Gossip' and student here at Monster High. You got a name?"

Once again, the figure didn't speak. All he did was point at the label around his chest.

"Oh, your name is Levi?" Spectra replied, "Makes sense. Are you deaf?"

The unknown man then responded with a nod.

"Oh, you must be very special here!" Spectra exclaimed, "Don't worry, ghouls like us are special around this school too. You want me to give you a tour around this school?"

After he nodded in approval, Spectra held her hand out to him, just so he wouldn't get lost.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Spectra exclaimed as she took him around this school.

The mysterious stranger, or Levi as he was called, never knew how soft and how light her touch was. It was almost like a cloud rolling past you and hugging you with its cottony goodness. He was quickly taking a liking to her already, even to the point of blushing.

"Okay, this is the casketball court, where we play all our home games," Spectra said, showing him the casketball court, "Plus, we also use this place for pep rallies. They're the most fun, don't you think?"

A nod was placed around the stranger again.

After showing him a tour of the casketball court, Spectra then took him to the school's local cafeteria. During their little walk however, the stranger took his time taking a sniff of her hair. It smelled so much as a brilliant mixture of vanilla and jasmine. Spectra didn't even yet know about this, since she had her back to him. By then, they finally made it to their next stop.

"Okay, this is the local cafeteria where we eat breakfast and lunch," Spectra added, "It tends to get boring from here, but if you're lucky, you may see Heath slip on some mashed potatoes and wreck his nuts. We all get a laugh of it."

Levi then smiled right at her, thinking of that image. He didn't know if he was smiling at the idea of Heath's mishap or perhaps her. Who wouldn't lie? She was in fact stunning than all of the other girls around this school, besides Frankie, Clawdeen, Abbey or perhaps Cleo.

"Well, I see you're liking this tour already," Spectra smiled again, "Let's check out where the bathrooms are so you'll know where to go whenever you wanna take a break."

As soon as Spectra walked with his hand attached to her...

...

...she was suddenly pulled back. This was strange. Why wasn't Levi moving?

"Well," Spectra chuckled, "You definitely are strong for a guy your size. But in all seriousness, let's check out the bathrooms."

As Spectra tried to walk, she was pulled back once again.

"Okay, this isn't a joke," Spectra said, losing his patience, "I really need to help you where the bathroom-"

However, she was cut off when Levi suddenly slammed Spectra through the lockers.

"Oooof!" She yelped in pain.

Feeling a bit bloodthirsty, Levi started pinning his entire body onto hers and kissing all over her neck.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?" Spectra replied in shock, "Get off of me!"

But Levi wouldn't budge. He was just laying her kisses all over her while pinning her forearms across the lockers. Suddenly, Spectra was defenseless with no way out. She was being suffocated by all of his body weight.

"Let me go, now!" Spectra shouted.

But Levi wouldn't let go. While he had her pinned, he used one hand to snap Spectra's little bustier off of place, throwing it to the ground. Vulnerable, Spectra tried yanking his hair, but that only made Levi want her more. So he ended up throwing her down the floor so that Levi could really get his kicks. Hitting him didn't work either, considering that he was too strong and too resilient to take damage from someone as light as Spectra.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Spectra screamed, "STOP!"

With just one hand, Levi stripped Spectra off her panties. She was fighting so hard to get Levi off of him, but the momentum was still too much. While she was still being pinned, Levi managed to zip down his pants and pull out his erect manhood.

Spectra couldn't believe this was happening to her. All of the screaming and punching Spectra did wasn't enough for no one to notice her. A laugh suddenly broke out from the mysterious stranger, having to make his sick twisted fantasy come true. And Spectra had no other choice but to be part of it. She didn't want to, but she was about to be forced to. All she needed was a prayer to get out alive.

While Levi was about to get his way with Spectra, a voice shouted from nowhere.

"HEY, LET HER GO NOW!"

With one shout, the other mysterious figure managed to strip Levi off of Spectra, only to slug the creepy stranger with a right hook. But then, right hooks turned into left hooks and then transitioned into a combo of punches. It was basically something you saw in a Mixed Martial Arts fight. This time, Levi was the one on the floor while the figure started doing the punching.

Spectra couldn't even bear to watch this occur. She was still covering her chest, hoping that no one would have to see her topless. Thankfully, there was no one there.

Basically, the sound of fighting was so loud that it forced students to get out of their classroom and see what was going on. Heck, it also attracted the attention of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, who quickly leapt out of her chair and leave her office.

After one punch, Levi was finally down and unconscious. It was basically the last time he would ever try to get his way via rape.

Spectra noticed the sound of fighting stopping instantly. After a few minutes, the unknown figure who beat up Levi started to walk to Spectra's side. Apparently, the attractive apparition was flinching due to his touch.

"Please, leave me alone," Spectra said on the brink of tears, "Just take what you want and go away..."

The figure felt really bad for Spectra. All he wanted to do was help out anyway he could.

While she was crying, the figure spoke to her softly.

"Calm down, Spectra," He sighed, "It's over."

Spectra knew where that voice came from. Feeling weak, she managed to open her eyes to a figure dressed in a dark blue hoodie, light blue beanie cap, and scrunched up jeans. By the look on his face, he felt concerned for her.

"Invisi Billy?" She said with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Billy nodded, "He's all taken care of now."

While Invisi Billy managed to pick Spectra up on her feet, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and the rest of the students showed up and saw the unconscious stranger landing right on her feet.

"What on earth is going on here?" Bloodgood replied.

"This guy here tried to rape Spectra," Invisi Billy stated, pointing at Levi, "But I stopped him before he could do anything sick."

Bloodgood kept on looking down at him and put a finger on her chin? Apparently, Bloodgood didn't remember him ever being here at Monster High at all. Sure, he was an apparition like Spectra, but he definitely wasn't like any of the students here.

"Interesting, I don't recall him ever being around this school." She muttered.

In response of this, Bloodgood looked right to Abbey.

"Abbey, call the police." The headmistress said to the yeti-girl as she walked far away to the nurse's office.

As Abbey left, Bloodgood turned to Billy.

"Invisi Billy," Bloodgood spoke sternly, "Take Spectra to the nurse's office as well. I'll handle this."

Getting her advice very well, Billy turned to Spectra yet again.

"Don't worry, Spectra," Billy said while calming her down, "We're gonna help you out, okay? Stay strong for me."

But Spectra wasn't feeling strong to be exact. Spectra felt like she was reeling from a terrible car crash, being stuck in the torrential cold, or perhaps watching the most scariest movie she ever saw. Her body was shaking up to her violet hair and around her feet. Tears stopped pouring down her cheeks, but her eyes was still wet from the crying.

As much as she didn't have the strength to stay strong, Invisi Billy managed to hold Spectra's hand and take her to the nurse's office. She never thought the unthinkable was this close to happening, but it remained clear:

Spectra had been nearly raped.

Her entire body was shaking in total fear. Never once had the Ghostly Gossip editor had always been afraid. That was until now.

She could feel the intruder's stinging touch coming through her body like fire. It was burning her to the core. And to be fair, it hurt her quite a lot, even when she wasn't being touched by dirty hands. Spectra could feel everyone looking at her with such concern. It almost looked like a mob scene to be exact, and there was no way she wanted to be part of it.

While Invisi Billy kept holding her hand, Spectra suddenly let go of his hand and managed to fly away.

"Spectra, wait!" Billy replied.

Yet before he could stop her, it was too late. She already flew past the lockers like a ghost. Apparently, all Spectra wanted was to be alone, sit around a corner and cry until the world would stop.

Invisi Billy felt so bad for her. All he was trying to do was get her help, but unfortunately, she didn't want any. Maybe the idea of Spectra being alone was probably a wise thing to do. Yet he didn't know how wise was it exactly.

Meanwhile, the New Salem Police Department managed to get here on time to arrest the intruder. The police commissioner (who looked a little bit like Brad Pitt, by the way) managed to meet up with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and informed her of this unknown stranger.

"What kind of sick maniac would do something like this," Bloodgood raised an eyebrow, "And in this school nonetheless?"

"Apparently, he would, ma'am," The commissioner said, looking down at Levi, "This man goes by the name of Levi Althorn. So far, this ghost has been wanted in all 12 states. He's been charged with attempted underage rape multiple times, and this is his seventh bust so far. I swear, we gotta put padlocks around our cells next time."

"I'd do the same for my school," Bloodgood groaned, "Unfortunately, the security around Monster High isn't as protective as I thought."

"Well, if any freaky things happen around this school, you'll know where to find us." The commissioner tipped his hat.

"I will." She nodded.

"Okay guys, take him away," The policeman said to his crew, "And make sure he doesn't fly away. You know how much I hate that!"

Agreeing with the commissioner's request, the police force took Levi away on handcuffs. After that was settled, Headmistress Bloodgood was about to head back to her office, when he saw Invisi Billy walking around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Invisi Billy, is Spectra at the nurse's office?" The headmistress said.

"I got no clue," Billy replied, "Spectra sorta drifted off and now I don't even know what else to do. She definitely wasn't headed to the nurse, that's for sure."

"Make sure you find her," Bloodgood added, "And when you do, report her to the nurse's office so I can inform her parents."

"Got it." Billy nodded as he took off on foot.

From there, Invisi Billy took on a huge search to find Spectra. But where on earth could he find her out of all places?

After much thinking, Billy figured she could be under the tree of life. The same tree that made Venus persuade everyone to save it from dying. After all, it's where Spectra mostly does her stories. So maybe the tree of life was a wise choice.

But much to Invisi Billy's disappointment, she wasn't there. All that was there was nothing but bark and leaves. And perhaps the face of the entire tree was taking a nap, so Billy didn't need to disturb him. So looking for Spectra in that place was out of the question.

Where on earth could Spectra be? Could she be in the ladies restroom? Invisi Billy didn't think about searching there. Of course, being the son of the invisible boy, he wouldn't mind taking a little peak just like the perv that he was.

Yet still, Spectra wasn't in the ladies restroom. Instead, he barged in on Torelei, Persephone, and Meowlody, who was busy sharing some ghoul talk. They were startled by Invisi Billy's unexpected entrance. Billy tried to look for an excuse, but all he got instead was a total thrashing caused by three hot bitchy cat-girls. At least the damage was minor enough for him to say uncle.

So Spectra wasn't at the bathroom, nor was she under the Tree of Life. Where would Spectra usually be when students walk by and when she's not around on school breaks? Invisi Billy thought this clearly while the ticking of the clock rang through his ears...

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

_Tick-tock..._

And then it hit him!

Spectra would be at her personal office where she always spends writing columns for the Ghostly Gossip. Why didn't he think about this before?

Knowing this, Invisi Billy managed to get through several blocks of hallways before stopping at her doorstep. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't want to barge in and scare her. She was way too scared enough for today concerning that so-called intruder called 'Levi' tried to get his way with her.

Carefully, he gently managed to creak the door wide open.

"Spectra," He shouted, "You in there?"

But much to his chagrin, Spectra was not in her office. So far, this search was going stone cold as it was. He tried everywhere from the Tree of Life, to the women's bathroom, and to her office. Not one of these places had Spectra. Billy was getting way too worried about her. Who knows what must've been on her mind after that little near-rape incident.

"I give up," Invisi Billy sighed, "So far, I checked all around this school and Spectra's not anywhere to be found. No matter where I search, she always ends up disappearing."

While Invisi Billy was cussing himself out, Hoodude walked by with a hall pass.

"Hey, Invisi Billy." He greeted.

"Hey, yourself..." Billy groaned.

"I can't help overhearing you trying to find Spectra," Hoodude replied, "If you're looking for her, she's at the catacombs downstairs. The poor girl must be hurt after what happened."

"She is?" Billy replied back, "Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"Easy. Nobody asked me." Hoodude shrugged.

"I'm such an idiot," Billy muttered to himself, "Okay, thanks for the whereabouts."

"No problem." Hoodude smiled at him.

Invisi Billy started going downstairs.

But when he got down to the third step, his heel gave out on him. This caused Billy to fall down the entire flight of stairs. His body was almost like a red Jeep going through bumpy rocks, only to fall a little deeper and crash to the floor. Which was exactly the same thing Billy did when his face hit the poor concrete. Luckily for him, not one single bone was broken on the way down.

"Okay, that didn't tickle..." Invisi Billy groaned in pain.

As he was tending to himself in pain, he heard small sniffles coming through a metallic door.

Billy could hear it here from a distance. That melodic, yet sorrrowful noise entranced his ears in captivation. Apparently, it was coming from the catacombs. The same place where Operetta helped Deuce write that song for Cleo, and it was also the place where Deuce's pet was turned to stone. To be fair, Invisi Billy never went inside there. Apparently, places like this sorta gave him chills.

"Is that...?" He replied.

There was no doubt. In Billy's mind, that crying sound only belonged to one ghoul and one ghoul only:

Spectra.

But could Billy even bring himself to barge in and scare her even more? Of course, he wouldn't do that. He was a gentleman first of all.

"Well, here I go." He sighed.

From there, he gently managed to open the creaky door. Luckily, not one screech was able to wake her.

Quietly, he shut the door behind him and looked back. When he turned around however, he was shocked to find out that there was a long flight of stairs he needed to go down.

"Shit, I bet this is gonna take forever..." He muttered silently.

Having to get this over with, Billy decided to descend down the stairs. With every step, he could feel the sound of crying come closer to his eardrums. Because of this, Invisi Billy had to pick up the pace. He didn't even bother getting a torch in the process, considering it didn't look too dark in here.

And as he finally got to the center of the dungeon, he looked around every tall statue there was to look for the source that the sound of sobbing came from. The statues were more frightening than the entire catacombs themselves, no wonder Deuce hangs out here.

After few moments of walking around, Invisi Billy noticed a familiar light purple glow behind the statue of Deuce's pet, Smokey. The glow looked very ghostly and clear in Billy's eyes. There was no doubt that Spectra was right behind that statue. Apparently, she ran away from Invisi Billy just to be alone. She just didn't want to be surrounded by friends who tried to be around her for help.

Invisi Billy hated hearing her cry. He didn't know why, but whenever he'd hear a cute girl cry, he would try to do the right thing by calming her down. But this was different because it was Spectra Vondergeist he was dealing with.

Not taking any chances, Billy quietly approached her.

"Spectra," He said, "You alright?"

"Leave me alone," Spectra cried out, "I don't want to be seen!"

Well, this was a total disaster. The experience Spectra had was already worse than she could ever imagine. Possibly, she still felt the intruder's burning touch around her body, and it was really hard trying to get rid of. However, Invisi Billy wasn't giving up on her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say about this..." Billy sighed.

"I just want to be alone right now..." She said between sobs.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Billy replied yet again, "Is everything okay?"

Spectra couldn't let out an answer. All she did though was shake her head no.

"Well, be thankful I managed to get to you on time before things really got fucked up." Billy sighed, placing his hand on Spectra's shoulder.

"It was already too late," Spectra sniffled a bit, "I tried to get him to stop, but he kept taking advantage of me. The more I tried to fight back, the more he kept pinning me down tightly. I felt trapped..."

Spectra couldn't control the tears any longer. She broke down in front of Invisi Billy just like that. Seeing this made Billy's heart weak to the bone.

"Come here..." He whispered.

Hearing this, Spectra managed to come to Billy, who started hugging her tight and patting her back in comfort. Deep down in Invisi Billy's mind, Spectra didn't deserve to be a victim. Frankly, no one would have to deserve it if they were in her shoes. Not Frankie, not Cleo, not Abbey, Draculaura, Venus, Ghoulia, Clawdeen or anyone combined. Billy's heart felt just like Spectra's: Destroyed from the inside out.

While he was still hugging her, Invisi Billy managed to whisper to her.

"I'll tell you what," Billy replied, "I'll stay with you until you feel better, okay?"

But then, Spectra managed to stop crying. When a tear came down her cheek, Invisi Billy managed to wipe it away using only his thumbs. From Billy's perspective, Spectra actually looked very beautiful whenever she was sad. Billy didn't quite know that until now. While her tears were wiped away, Spectra managed to utter out a single 'yes' to his response.

All of her crying made Spectra a bit tired. Because of this, she managed to rest on Invisi Billy's chest while he wrapped his arm around her in comfort. Billy actually had a fuzzy feeling around his arm, considering of how soft and silky Spectra's purple hair was. And that rosemary scent she wore around her body actually made Invisi Billy's nose tickle a bit, even though he didn't want to laugh.

Spectra's body felt so warm and safe around Billy's arms. It was almost like he was some sort of invisible angel or savior. She wanted to make him feel like one so bad. The Ghostly Gossip editor snuggled up to him while Invisi Billy's hand petted her beautiful violet hair.

"I feel so stupid having to fall for this stupid trick..." Spectra whispered to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up, Spectra," Billy whispered back, "You just didn't know what to do. Mistakes happen to us once in a while. We may not go back and change what's already happened, but we can try to live with them and move on..."

"You're right," She nodded, "I shouldn't have to be a victim to anyone. Nobody should deserve to go what I've been through..."

"Yeah." Billy nodded as well.

Spectra snuggled onto Invisi Billy's chest a bit deeper, which surprisingly made him blush. The feeling between the both of them felt infectious and alluring at best. They felt their hearts beating at a slow pace, which was the only noise they wanted to hear at a quiet empty dungeon like this. To be fair, they got used to it.

"You're very warm..." Spectra whispered to him.

"Thanks," Billy chuckled, "I could pretty much say the same thing about you."

Billy's little statement made Spectra blush. Who wouldn't lie? Spectra's skin emitted a warm silky feeling like rolling through a fluffy cloud.

It wasn't long until both Invisi Billy and Spectra drifted off asleep in each other's arms. But it wasn't for long, anyway. After a half-hour, Spectra opened her ghostly bluish eyes and looked right at her hero. She couldn't help but find him cute whenever he slept. Billy was sleeping peacefully like a baby ever should, and Spectra actually like that coming from him.

What was on Spectra's mind right now. Why on earth would she stare at a sleeping Invisi Billy like this? The answer was simple.

Spectra's face got closer to Billy's...

...

...

...and planted a sweet tender kiss across his lips. A rush of grape energized his kisser, which got him awake suddenly. Billy's eyes was bulging in surprise, awe and shock. Invisi Billy would never expect someone as beautiful, fragile and weak as Spectra kiss him like this. He was speechless. He didn't know what to think about this unexpected kiss.

As Spectra broke off the kiss, Billy managed to find the words he wanted to say in response.

"Why did you do that for?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

Despite feeling a bit sad, Spectra managed to smile. It was the only thing Invisi Billy wanted to see from her.

"A hero like you should deserve it for saving me." Spectra replied, "You really deserve it."

Then again, Spectra managed to hug him, but only a bit tighter. Invisi Billy couldn't believe that Spectra thought of him as her hero. And to be quite fair, Invisi Billy actually liked being called a hero. He was like a prince saving his princess from wherever danger rode ahead.

Trapped in Spectra's hug, Billy had no choice but to hug her back. Sure, it was gonna take a while to get past the side-effects of this near-rape incident, but with Invisi Billy hugging her tightly despite being an apparition, Spectra had nothing to be scared about. She knows that Invisi Billy would do anything to be her hero again from time and time.

While still being trapped in each other's arms, Invisi Billy managed to whisper these words back to her ghostly damsel in distress:

"Yeah, I really do..."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww, it's nice to know that things ended well for Spectra. I think she and Invisi Billy do make a cute couple. To hell with Invisi Billy/Scarah, I'm an Spectra/Invisi Billy guy myself,
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback for me if you can! Until then, the power of the Ultimate Warrior shall live foreverrrrrrrrrr! I always wanted to say that. (;D)


End file.
